Less than saintly
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Angeal tells Zack the story of what happened to Genesis's Loveless book. Yaoi. AngealSephiroth, Genesis.


A/N: FTR, I laughed my ass off while writing this. Prompt for Insanejournal's Kinkfest: July 2--Final Fantasy VII - Angeal/Seph - office sex - desecrating Genesis's Loveless book

Did I ever tell you how I desecrated Genesis's favorite book? Don't look too shocked, puppy, even I have my moments of being less than saintly. Besides, it wasn't really my idea. It was Sephiroth's. Yes, his. He just really got sick of "Loveless," and wanted to do more than irritate my best friend.

I was in Sephiroth's office when the idea came up. He stood at the window and I found myself almost hypnotized by his white hair. I liked looking at him framed against sunlight. Yes, Zack, he is beautiful, especially when he is actually smiling. I noticed "Loveless" sitting among some papers.

"That belongs to Genesis." I didn't ask. I knew.

Sephiroth didn't say anything at first. He simply walked in front of the desk and leaned against it. I could swear that he was mentally swimming in mischief, something Genesis usually indulged in.

"Don't you get sick of "Loveless"? He asked.

I had to be honest, I did, but whenever Genesis quoted it, I simply enjoyed hearing his voice. It's safe to say that I didn't care what Genesis said, just so long as I could hear his voice. Besides, it's not like "Loveless" is the only thing he ever reads, so oftentimes, I would simply pretend that he's quoting something else. I didn't tell Sephiroth all this. I simply said that I sometimes did.

He didn't believe me. He picked up the book and said, "I always wanted to tear out the pages and wipe my ass with them."

I just stood there with my jaw wide open, just like you're doing now. I never considered doing something like that, but honestly? I liked what I heard, even though I knew that such a thing was risky at best. Sephiroth walked over to me and closed my mouth. His hand felt good on me. We don't often do anything sexual together without Genesis, but when we do, well, it's good that hardly anyone knows about it.

There's no foreplay with us. At least not a whole lot. There are also no gentle caresses, nothing romantic, and above all, no talking. That day wasn't any different. We simply got to the point. I pushed Sephiroth against the desk while he made sure that paperwork turned into giant office snowflakes. He kept "Loveless" close to him though, and I grabbed fistfuls of his stark white hair before locking my lips with his. I know you probably want more than that, but I'm not Genesis, so all I can tell you is that we stripped as much as we could and ran our hands over our bodies. None of this stopped Sephiroth from grabbing "Loveless," opening it, and tearing some of the pages to wads each time I stroked him in the right places. I found a potion on his belt, and I began to think of what would happen once Genesis found out. Not if, but when. I looked into Sephiroth's aquamarine eyes, and I saw no worry, so I stopped thinking and started fucking.

There's really nothing like office sex. You get the thrill of wondering if someone will walk right in, and the added bonus of knowing that workplaces aren't quite meant for doing the carnal, so to speak. No one heard us, our kisses made of that, but then again, only Genesis shouted during bedtime play. Still, better safe than sorry. Course if I really believed that, I wouldn't have let Sephiroth tear out more of the "Loveless" pages. I could have sworn that I saw, "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." Actually, I desired an orgasm right about then.

When we finally finished, I withdrew to put my clothes back on, and saw that Sephiroth did exactly what he set out to do. Yes, that's right, Zack. Yes. He wiped his ass with a few of the wads. I laughed. He laughed. Hell, we both laughed while wiping ourselves with "Loveless." You're right to laugh now. I don't blame you. I know that the two of you don't always get along, and I know all too well how he can be. The answer to your question is yes, he did find out. He walked in right after we finished dressing. Talk about bad timing.

What Genesis did? Do you have to ask? Oh, Zack, you're going to love this. His skull split into three different sections, and slid down his face as flames shot out of him like one pissed off volcano. His eyes looked like those bombs you've fought during missions, his hair turned into lava salamanders, and quite simply, he looked a religious fanatic who lit himself on fire. Only with Genesis, others would burn with him. Needless to say, he was angry, and yes, I'm glad you find it hilarious.

Okay, so it wasn't all that cinematic. It's pretty safe to say that he actually felt a lot of things. Rage, of course, being among them, but I could also see hurt. Sephiroth kept his distance, a wise choice.

"What did you do?" He asked, actually sounding more calm than you think, I could hear him boiling on the inside. He walked over to the ruined book. "What the hell did you do?" This time, he shouted, and even Sephiroth flinched. I tried to diffuse the situation.

"It was a joke, Genesis. We didn't mean any harm."

He didn't buy it. "I cannot believe that you would do this to me, Angeal! I could expect this from Sephiroth, but not from you!" He pointed at me and his gloved finger might as well have fired bullets. "How could you let this happen?"

"Sephiroth . . . well, Genesis . . . " I sighed. I just looked down, feeling like the very thing that smeared those pages. Sephiroth stepped in.

"You can always get another one. It's just a book."

And then he poured gasoline on himself, set himself on fire, and threw himself out a window. Or, he might as well have.

"Yea?" Genesis about screamed. "Well, your Masamume is just a sword! You don't see me wiping my ass with it!"

Sephiroth simply folded his arms, and smiled. Smiled. Yes, that's right, smiled. "Of course not, you'd cut yourself."

"Don't you fucking DARE smart off at me!" Genesis looked ready to set everything and everyone on fire when he clenched his fist. "Or I'll turn this place into an inferno!"

"We'll get you another copy!" I answered as fast as possible. "A special one!"

"We will?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I snapped. "Yes, Genesis, we will. I promise. It'll be one of the more expensive editions. I'll make it up to you. You know I don't go back on my word easily."

"You better not." Genesis walked out of the office, and the air felt a whole lot lighter.

"Sephiroth . . . "

"I'll pay half the cost." He smiled once more, and my stomach dropped. "But, I also have something else in mind."

Oh boy did he. No, don't worry, it wasn't anything too bad, but Genesis wasn't entirely pleased either. He didn't much care for the comic books that shared the same name as his beloved poem.

"What the fuck is this?" He glared at Sephiroth. We were in my apartment and I hoped that he wouldn't set the plants on fire.

"Just keep digging in the box, Genesis." I answered, stifling my laughter.

He did, and needless to say, he was happy. The book looked gorgeous and it was a reddish-pink color. I considered it rather fitting. Kind of like my dick in both their asses. I figured you'd like that one.


End file.
